The Clan Wars Timeline
Late Merethic Era * Early clans among the Mer populace are founded. * Clan Supremacy is founded, original name is lost. * Clan White Isle is founded, original name is lost. * Proto-Nords travels from Atmora to settle in northern Tamriel and constructs the city of Saarthal. * The event known as "The Night of Tears" takes place, whereupon the Atmorans flee back to Atmora. * Ysgramor and his sons arrive with the Five Hundred Companions during "The Return". * Ysgramor's youngest son Ylgar aids Warworn the White and becomes a werewolf to retaliate against the Elves. * Clan Prophecy is founded, original name is lost. * Clan Ghost-Wolf is founded by Ylgar and thus becomes the oldest clan known amongst Men. ** The Ways of the Wolf ''is written. * The council known as "The Founding of the Clans" takes place. * Ursa the Bear-Queen starts "The Ursine Rebellion" to further her status. * Clan Cave-Bear is founded. ** ''The Cave Dwellers ''is written. * The Ursineburg is founded. * The First Clan War takes place. * Jeek of the River and his companions finds the Skyforge and begin the construction of Whiterun. * The Vargine Hall is founded. * Yrsa, the daughter of Ursa is born sometime before the counting of the First Era. * Ursa the Bear Queen is defeated and buried in the crypts of the Ursineburg. First Era 1E 0 * Yrsa dies somewhere between 1E 0 - 1E 100. 1E 245 * Reginus Mandus is born somewhere before the rise of the Alessian Empire. * The First Clan War ends with the rise of the Alessian Empire. * Clan Blood Raven is founded somewhere between 1E 243 - 1E 2700. ** ''Bird of a Feather ''is written. 1E 2840 * The Second Clan War takes place in response to the Four Score War. * Clan Gorehound is founded somewhere between 1E 2840 - 1E 2851. ** ''The Hounds of Iron ''is written. 1E 2851 * Nervediam is born. 1E 2857 * Clan Bone Obelisk is founded. 1E 2920 * Fury-in-the-Snow is captured and sentenced to death. 1E 2921 * "The Bone Ritual" takes place. * Clan Bone Obelisk experiences a change of leadership. ** ''The Bone Ritual ''is written in remembrance of the event. 1E 2954 * Nyalca is born. Second Era 2E 67 * Shen'Zarr is born. 2E 74 * Svante Thuriksson is born. 2E 76 * Clan Silver-Claw is founded. * Andridaen is born. 2E 101 * Oddvar the Odd's children are assassinated by Bosmer dissidents within Clan Ghost-Wolf. 2E 103 * Clan Silver-Claw is denounced by Clan Ghost-Wolf. ** ''The Dark Arts of Righteousness ''is written. 2E 105 * The Second Clan War ends. ** Clan Birds-of-Prey becomes extinct. * Clan Wraith's Paw is founded. * Clan Ghost Oak is founded. ** ''The Ghost Oak: An Explanation of Trees, Spirits and Stars is written. * Clan Snow-Fox is founded somewhere between 2E 105 - 2E 300. ** ''The Fox and the Merchant ''is written. 2E 141 * Svante Thuriksson dies in a horse accident. * Lystriana is born. 2E 147 * Shen'Zarr dies. 2E 295 * San'Khajaak the Lioness is born. 2E 322 * Clan Shadow-Lynx is founded. ** ''The Five Songs of Fate ''is written. 2E 378 * San'Khajaak the Lioness dies. Third Era 3E 38 * The Third Clan War takes place. 3E 328 * Sibrand the Iron Hound is born. * Nervediam dies of food poisoning orchestrated by members of Clan Shadow-Lynx. 3E 373 * The Wraith makes his/her first appearance by killing Warlord Sibrand the Iron Hound of Clan Gorehound. * An escort caravan of Clan Silver-Claw is ambushed by members of of Clan Blood Raven. ** Nyalca is shot with a poisoned arrow and dies three days later. 3E 399 * The Third Clan War ends. ** Clan Blood Raven is exiled. 3E 411 * Alvileg is born. 3E 433 * The Fourth Clan War also known as "The Blood Feud" takes place. Fourth Era 4E 02 * Myvrana Aeneas is born. 4E 05 * The Fourth Clan War ends with the eruption of the Red Mountain. 4E 60 * Greti the Fair is born somewhere between 4E 60 - 4E 70. 4E 67 * Bjornvalde Cave-Bear is born. 4E 73 * Harald Frost-Fang is born. 4E 78 * Edit the Maiden is born. * Shades-in-the-Sun is born. 4E 80 * Black-Waters is born. 4E 87 * Ripping-Her-Skirt is born. 4E 95 * Biornas Cave-Bear is born. 4E 96 * Hedvig Hawk-Singer is born. 4E 98 * Gammelvarg Ghost-Wolf is born. 4E 100 * Skegill Helm-Breaker is born. 4E 102 * Alvileg falls from his horse and breaks his neck. 4E 113 * Haridsvari Frost-Fang is born. * Gone-Fishing is born. 4E 114 * Black-Waters is killed in a quarrel with Shades-in-the-Sun. ** Shades-in-the-Sun is executed for the murder of his Patriarch. 4E 118 * Grey-Scales is born. 4E 120 * Bitvarg the Elder is born. * Only-She-Knows is born. * Ungeld of the Reach is born somewhere between 4E 121 - 4E 126. 4E 124 * Torsdolk Ghost-Wolf is born. 4E 125 * Ulftand Ghost-Wolf is born. 4E 128 * Ylva Ghost-Wolf is born. 4E 130 * Katri Ghost-Wolf is born. * Aquila Mandus is born. 4E 132 * Astor Priamus is born. 4E 133 * Corvus Mandus is born. * Greti the Fair dies of acute heart failure. 4E 135 * Raptoria Mandus is born. 4E 138 * Edit the Maiden commits suicide by jumping off the walls of the Ursineburg. 4E 139 * Bjornvalde Cave-Bear mysteriously dies after a short time of illness. 4E 140 * Largus Varrio is born. 4E 143 * Gammelvarg Ghost-Wolf is killed in a duel against Biornas Cave-Bear. * Gregorius Tenebrae is born. 4E 145 * Ebba Thuriksson is born. 4E 148 * Hist-of-his-Kin is born. * He-Cuts-Deeper is born. 4E 150 * Katri Ghost-Wolf disappears in a blizzard and is presumed dead. * Sturkas Cave-Bear is born. * Beesha Mereeseus is born. 4E 152 * Hildi Ghost-Wolf is born. * Bjerna Cave-Bear is born. * Hedvig Hawk-Singer dies after a lengthy winter cold. 4E 153 * Biornas Cave-Bear falls to his death over the parapet of the Ursineburg. ** Ungeld of the Reach assumes a brief position as Matriarch of Clan Cave-Bear. * Morven of the Reach is born. * Androval Mandus is born. * Andromida Mandus is born. * Lovis is born. 4E 154 * Harald the Younger is born. 4E 155 * Didrik the Drunken is born. * Harneska Frost-Fang is born, * Harald Frost-Fang dies in a duel against Alvileg. 4E 160 * Shakti is born. 4E 162 * Siri is born. 4E 164 * Ma'Khenro is born * Halvar Wide-Jaw is born. 4E 165 * Thurismund Thuriksson is born. * Ripping-Her-Skirt dies of an infected wound. * Aquila Mandus dies of an unknown genetic disease. ** Corvus Mandus is made Patriarch of Clan Blood Raven. 4E 167 * Black Tommard is born. * Simbaji is born. * Gone-Fishing is assassinated by members of Clan Jackal. 4E 169 * Largus Varrio is killed on the Summerset Isles by the Thalmor of the Third Aldmeri Dominion. * Armstark Cave-Bear is born. * Austinia Faustilus is born. * Ri'Mada is born. 4E 170 * Suri the Cruel is born. 4E 171 * The inofficial "Fifth Clan War" takes place with the rise of the Aldmeri Dominion. * Kettil Cave-Bear is born. 4E 172 * Rigvar Ghost-Wolf is born. 4E 173 * Varg Ghost-Wolf is born. * Gylfing Cave-Bear is born. * Najiima is born somewhere between 4E 173 - 4E 183. 4E 175 * Farvild Cave-Bear is born. 4E 176 * Raptoria Mandus dies of an unknown genetic disease. * Corvus Mandus commits suicide by poison. * Juliana Nymus is born. 4E 177 * Xaleel is born. 4E 178 * Bori Fast-Hand is presumably born during this year. * Skegill Helm-Breaker dies after a lengthy illness. 4E 180 * Valkyrie Ghost-Wolf is born. 4E 181 * Hemming Ghost-Wolf is born. 4E 182 * Lilja Ghost-Wolf is born. 4E 185 * Ivalice Mandus is born. * Jaqueline DuVal is born. 4E 186 * Ida Mandus is born. * Sari is born. * Vidomina Mandus is born. * Shakti dies in a street fight against members of Clan Silver-Claw in Riften. * Siri dies in a street fight against members of Clan Silver-Claw in Riften. ** Suri the Cruel assumes her position as Heir of Clan Shadow-Lynx. 4E 187 * Iasan Mandus is born. * Aliciana Mandus is born. * Bjerna Cave-Bear assumes her position as a Cave Dweller Veteran. * Dro'Sanja abdicates from her position as Lioness of Clan Shadow-Lynx. ** Suri the Cruel is crowned as Lioness of Clan Shadow-Lynx. 4E 190 * Sha'Anxi is born. * Ri'Mada dies in a blizzard. * Simbaji dies in a blizzard. 4E 192 * "The Wolf Trap" takes place. ** Bitvarg the Elder dies. ** Hildi Ghost-Wolf dies. ** Ulftand Ghost-Wolf dies. ** Ylva Ghost-Wolf dies. ** Varg Ghost-Wolf dies. ** Rigvar Ghost-Wolf dies. ** Hemming Ghost-Wolf is reported missing. ** Lilja Ghost-Wolf is reported missing. ** Valkyrie Ghost-Wolf assumes position as Matriarch of Clan Ghost-Wolf. 4E 193 * Hemming Ghost-Wolf is brought to the Wolf Pit and is killed and flayed. 4E 199 * Grey-Scales dies in a flu. 4E 203 * The War of Possibility begins. 4E 206 * Present time. * Sturkas Cave-Bear dies in a duel against Valkyrie Ghost-Wolf. ** Armstark Cave-Bear assumes his position as Patriarch of Clan Cave-Bear. ** Lilja Ghost-Wolf returns home. Category:The Clan Wars Canon Category:Timelines